Lord Loss' spare time
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Femur and Spine want to know what Lord Loss does when no ones around WARNING RANDOM! Oneshot-SS


**_This one is not as bad as "Lord Loss luvs Grubbs?" and I hope that it is funny. Please copmment on it. No bad ones please unless there is advice on how to improve. Thank you! and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Femur and Spine where chatting when Lord Loss, Vein and Artery came in. They had been off feeding from the human universe again. Vein and Artery are covered in blood, the demon master is smirking.

"I am going for me time now" he smirked

"What do you do in your free time?" Spine asked

"None of your business!" he snapped and left

"Do either of you know?" Femur asked Vein and Artery

"No!" they said quickly, stopped and said again "Bye!" then quickly left

Femur and Spine frowned at each other and shrugged leaving it at that. But then the demon master came back and sat on his throne, he frowned at his two familiars and asked why they where staring at him.

"...Do you have lip stick on the side of your mouth?" they said

"...NO!" he snapped wipping his mouth

They looked at eachother and nodded, though no words where exchanged it was clear, tonight... they spy on the demon master... and find out really what happens when he is on his own

*********

They where making there way slowly to the demon master's room. They both had two different theory's. Femur believes that Lord Loss mother was staying and being embaressing so he is keeping her locked away. Spine however believes he has a secret girlfriend he wants to keep to himself and she is kissing him.

"Here we are... Now to see who is right" Femur said

Spine unlocked the door with his scorpian like tail and the door opened, no one was in there. They heard running water. They slowly went to the bathroom and opened the door to horror!

*********

A tall blonde with a spakling pink top wearing a mini skirt and lips stick with eye liner. They where singing loudly. That wouldn't have been that bad if the 'girl' hadn't been Lord Loss and the song had been anything else but this one!

"I'm a demon girl, in the demon world  
blood in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can piss me off, but I'll just flip you off  
Imagination, my worlds my own creation

I'm a bloody single master in this world of distaster  
Dress me up, hurry up, I'm your reaper"

He deepened his voice and pulled out a doll of a human man

"You're my troll, rock and roll, feel the hatred and pain  
Kill me here, ripp me there, hanky spanky "

Girl voice again, high pitched, he set the doll down and sang

"You can touch, you can try  
You can say I'm so sorry, oooh whoa

"I'm a demon girl in the demon world  
blood in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can piss me off, but I'll just flip you off  
Imagination, my worlds my own creation "

Man voice with doll

"Come on, demon, let's go torture, mwahahaha yeah  
Come on, demon, let's go torture, oooh, oooh  
Come on, demon, let's go torture, mwahaha, yeah  
Come on, demon, let's go torture, oooh, oooh"

Girl again frowning his hair back like a teenager

"Make me bite, make me slice, I'll do it all oh please  
I am almost like a star, I wont beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my food, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go murder

You can die-" Lord Loss had done a twirl and froze

"...Hi" Femur smiled

"...You.. look good" Spine smiled

*********

"You two snuck in to see what Lord Loss did in his spare time didnt you?" Vein asked while Artery snickered

Femur and Spine where currently black and blue and red and white from bones showing. They where tied to the ceiling by webs and demons where coming by every so often to rip at them and hurt them even more.

"How'd you know?" Femur gurgled and spat a mouth full of blood onto the floor

"We done the exact same thing" Artery sighed "You don't really believe he stuck us on the ceiling cause we let the Grady's escape did ya?"

"Oh... Makes sense now" Spine smiled shyly "We have been through the same thing so how bout you let us down"

"Um... na!" they laughed

"WHY NOT?!" they snapped

"Hello? Demons! Evil!" they laughed and left

"...Lets tee pee there room" Femur growled

"...What's tee pee?"

"I think its got something to do with letting a load of blood hungry demon leaches in there beds while they are asleep"

"SOUND GREAT TO ME!" Spin grinned then stopped "...When we get down that is... How long did Artery and Vein stay up here?"

"'Bout sixty centruries"

"I want my 'My Pony' Plush teddy!" Spine sobbed and Femur sighed nodding

"I know... me too" Femur sighed "me too"

**_THE END!!!_**

* * *

**_BY the way the song is Barbie girl and I just changed a few of the words so it isnt mine_**


End file.
